Un consuelo Inesperado
by AnabelaHP
Summary: Los padres de Lily mueren, su relación con su hermana va de mal en peor, encuentra consuelo en sus enemigos y su amigo le da la espalda. Y todo en la primera semana al salir de Howarts ... ¿podría pasar algo más?
1. Noticias Desagradables

Hola ! solo quería decir que no... tengo mala suerte y Harry Potter no me pertenece... lastima !

Por favor dejen un review!

* * *

"**Un Consuelo Inesperado"**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Noticias Desagradables**

**Lily (POV) **

-¿Señoritas Lilian y Petunia Evans?- preguntó la voz de un policía apenas abrí la puerta.

-¿Si?- respondí en forma de pregunta. – Soy Lilian, mi hermana Petunia no se encuentra, ¿Qué necesita oficial?- hable apresuradamente terriblemente asustada y sin comprender nada. ¿Qué hacía un policía en la puerta de mi casa?

-Lamento tener que estar aquí. Tengo noticias desagradables para usted y su hermana. Sus padres tuvieron un accidente de tránsito. Parece ser que un conductor ebrio se cruzó un alto y sus padres tuvieron el desfortunio de chocar contra él. Se necesita que usted y su hermana reconozcan sus cuerpos en la morgue. Lo siento mucho. –dijo de manera fingida mientras yo seguía en shock cogiéndome de la puerta para no caer.

Comencé a llorar descontroladamente teniendo dificultades para respirar. Sin darme cuenta como el policía que me había dado la noticia desaparecía rápidamente. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mis padres, en cómo no los volvería a ver más en cuanto los extrañaba y eso que la noticia era reciente. Lloró más de lo que había llorado nunca en su vida, no podía creer lo rápido que todo podía cambiar.

Estaba recién dos días en casa después de acabar el penúltimo año en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, solo había pasado dos días con ellos y ahora se los quitaban, no era justo. No lo entendía, ¿porque ellos?

Se sentó en el piso totalmente inconsiente de sus acciones. Habia dejado de llorar, sus ojos ya estaban secos y no tenia más lagrimas que derramar pero los sollozos y temblores seguían, eso no lo podía evitar. Le faltaba vivir tantas experiencias junto a sus padres. Supuestamente la próxima semana tendriamos un viaje en familia, y ahora no podría hacerlo. Ellos no podrían formar parte de muchos aspectos de la vida de su hija, y por descontado le iban a hacer mucha falta.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo permaneció sentada en la entrada de su casa, solo fue consiente del momento en el que su hermana la levanto del suelo llevándola al interior de la casa. –¡Lily, Lily! ¿Qué paso?.- me pregunto pareciendo realmente preocupada por mi.

-Tuney, es horrible.- dije volviendo a llorar amargamente.- Mamá y papá están … Mamá y Papá tuvieron … Tuney nuestros padres están muertos.- Balbucie entre lagrimas sientiendo como mi hermana se sentaba a lado mio llorando y abrazandome.

-¿Por qué dices eso Lily? No es divertido.- me regaño entre lagrimas, yo sabia que lo que intentaba era negar lo que le estaba diciendo. Negar que tuviera razón y que mis padres estén muertos pero no.

-Tuvieron un accidente. – sollocé.- Un accidente de transito. Tenemos que ir a la morgue a identificar los cuerpos.

Se levantó de repente y comenzó a pasear por la sala intentando arrancarse el cabello mientras tanto. – NO, ES MENTIRA.- me grito. – ERES UNA MENTIROSA Y NO TE CREO NADA, MIS PADRES NO PUEDEN ESTAR MUERTOS. ES IMPOSIBLE.

- Es dificil Tuney, lo se. -Susurre mientras la abrazaba.- Pero es la verdad, estamos juntas y eso es importante.

-¿Importante? Preferiría estar sola que con una friki como tu. – espeto friamente, dejandome helada.

-Se que estas herida.- dije aun en shock.- Pero no puedes decirme eso.

-Perdoname.- dijo, mientras yo salia de la sala. – Siento mucho lo que acabo de decirte. Te extraño Lily, y los extraño a ellos. Tu ya no eres la misma desde que estas en esa escuela, y ahora se fueron ellos. Y cada vez estoy mas sola y tengo miedo, pero no quiero perderte a ti como a ellos y por eso es mas facil pelear, mas normal.

Me di la vuelta al escucharla, no podia creer lo que mi hermana acababa de decirme. Confesó que se sentia sola, algo que nunca había pasado, no me quedaba opción. Tuve que olvidarme su última ofensa y abrazarla, aunque me doliera.

-Tenemos que estar juntas Tuney.- dije entre lagrimas despues de media hora de llorar abrazadas. – Ahora todo va a ser dificil y tenemos que estar unidas.

Mi hermana asintio antes de soltarse de mi abrazo y secarse las lagrimas. – Tenemos que ir a la morgue.- me dijo seriamente olvidando al instante el momento como hermanas que acababamos de pasar.- Voy a llamar a Vernon para que nos lleve.

-Si.- le dije pensativamente.- Dame un minuto y bajo.- Subi las gradas corriendo hacia mi habitación, no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. Escibir a mis amigas o a alguien se veía apropiado pero no sentía que era lo correcto asi que solo me tire a mi cama intentando tranquilizarme, sabia que la morgue iba a ser dura pero era necesario. Baje el momento en el que la morsa entraba a la casa.

-Petunia, lo siento terriblemente.- dijo mientras abrazaba a mi hermana sonando igual de falso que el policia. Sentí como me invadia un sentimiento de ira inesperada, no podía sentirse siquiera inquieto por el dolor de mi hermana, era ridiculo.

-Puedes acompañarme a la morgue, creo que te voy a necesitar. – susurro evitando derramar las lagrimas que rodeaban sus ojos.

-Claro Petunia, yo te llevo.

-Gracias Vernon.- le respondio con una sonrisa antes de volverse hacia mi.- Vamos Lily.


	2. Nunca pense que lo diría pero gracias

"**Un Consuelo Inesperado"**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero gracias. **

**Lily (POV) **

Llegue a la morgue después del viaje más incomodo que haya existido nunca, la verdad no entendía como mi hermana podía estar con la morsa, era tan falso, irritante, lo único que parecía preocuparle es el que dirán. No lo aguantaba, todo el camino sentí como me hervía la sangre de la rabia, aunque igual apenas me pare frente al edificio de medicina legal, todo eso desapareció. Estoy segura de que palidecí, sentí frío de inmediato y un nudo en la garganta que demostraba que quería llorar.

Me aclare la garganta, abrí la puerta y me acerque al mostrador. – Somos Lily y Petunia Evans venimos a identificar los cuerpos de nuestros padres. – dije sintiendo cada vez más ganas de llorar.

-Claro, síganme.- dijo aburridamente la recepcionista detrás del escritorio que separaba los vivos de los muertos, parecía que lo había hecho miles de veces. No quería saber cuántas de hecho, debía de ser horrible ver tantas muertes que deje de afectarte. – Pasen por aquí.-

Se retiro después de un momento, dejándonos frente de dos camillas de metal sobre las que había un cuerpo cubierto con una manta blanca. Respire lo más hondo que pude intentando calmarme antes de acercarme a la camilla más cercana, cerré mi ojos un momento antes de retirar la sabana, era mi mamá. Su cabello del mismo color que el mío estaba esparcido por la camilla desordenadamente, estaba pálida y fría. No parecía ella, ¿Dónde quedo su sonrisa o el brillo de sus ojos?

Le acaricie el pelo con mi mano mientras lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Escuche como mi hermana hacia lo mismo con mi papá, inspire lo más profundo posible y alce a verlo. Pero al igual que con mamá parecía que veía a un extraño, lo intente. Intente con todas mis fuerzas quedarme y ser fuerte, pero no pude soportarlo más, me di la vuelta y salí corriendo.

Solo corrí y corrí intentando llegar a un lugar familiar o simplemente huir de la desesperación, huir del hueco que sentía en mi pecho que me oprimía y no me dejaba respirar.

No quería parar, no podía parar, si lo hacia la noticia podría aplastarme. No fui consciente de donde estaba, ni de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que choque con alguien.

-Perdón.- murmuré mientras me ayudaban a pararme, comenzaba a sentir como el mundo caía encima mío, me costaba respirar, sentía lagrimas rodar libremente por mis mejillas, mientras temblaba, sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarme, pero ya nada importaba, lo único que realmente importaba era saber que nunca más iba a verlos, sentir que toda mi realidad me aplastaba en este momento y que haga lo que haga eso no iba a cambiar. ¿De que servía ser una bruja, si no podía hacer nada contra un simple accidente de tránsito?

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar, dispuesta a que el dolor me aplaste de todas formas ya no me interesaba, no quería ni podía mantenerme consiente, cada vez todo era más lejano, como si hubiera interferencia entre el mundo y yo, todo menos la voz, esa voz que grito asustado. –Lily ¿estás bien?- mientras que unos brazos fuertes me abrazaban y lograban que mi mundo se recomponga.

**James (POV)**

-Cornamenta.- dijo Sirius mientras fingía una sonrisa. - ¿Como estas?

-Bien, Canuto.- respondí mientras abrazaba a mi mejor amigo.-No voy a negarte que me duele saber que no voy a volver a verlos pero ya ha pasado un mes y espero que las cosas cada vez sean más fáciles.

-Así se habla hermano. – dijo mientras caminábamos juntos, habíamos quedado en encontrarnos los cuatro para comprar todo lo necesario para el último año en Howarts, solo que no aparecían todavía ni Remus, ni Peter.

-Lunático.- grite mientras lo veía acercarse. Abrace a mi amigo mientras repetía la misma pregunta que me había hecho Sirius. –Ahora solo nos falta Peter.

-Hay viene.- dijo Sirius mientras la pequeña figura de Peter Petigrew se acercaba corriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ahora que estamos todos ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Remus después de un rato.

-Propongo ir por algo de tomar.- dije mientras seguíamos caminando. -¿qué opinan?

Todos asintieron por lo que comenzamos a caminar mientras reíamos y conversábamos de cualquier cosa. No me había divertido tanto desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso desde antes de lo de mis padres.

-Cornamenta, seguro ¿Estás bien?

-Voy mejorando Lunático, todavía es difícil, pero… - comencé a decir antes de callarme de repente. -¿Esa es Lily?- pregunte mientras la veía venía corriendo derramando lágrimas, parecía destrozada.

Corrí hacía ella desesperado, ¿Qué tenía? Llegue al momento justo para cogerla antes de que cayera al piso. –Lily ¿estás bien?- pregunté asustado mientras la abrazaba contra mi pecho.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sirius mientras mis tres amigos llegaban corriendo.

-No lo sé.- respondí honestamente mientras la levantaba en mis brazos. - pero tenemos que llevarla con alguien que sepa.

-Vamos.- dijo Remus, guiándonos. Llegamos a una pequeña extensión de San Mungo, al otro lado de Londres, estaba mucho más cerca y no estábamos seguros de que tenía.

Entre apresuradamente con mi Lily aun en brazos, mientras Peter adelante nuestro explicaba que fue lo que paso. La pusieron en una camilla y se la llevaron a revisarla. Comencé a pasear de un lado a otro por la salita esperando.

-Los señores que vinieron con la Señorita Lilian Evans, por favor síganme.- anuncio un medimago caminando de regreso a la sala. Entramos despacio asustados por lo que podríamos encontrar pero Lily estaba sentada en la cama observándonos entrar.

-Ella está bien, solo en shock.- anuncio el medimago desde la puerta.- Solo creo que necesita alguien con quien hablar.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarnos solos con ella.

Respire profundamente y me acerque primero, me pare a lado de su cama y tome su mano entre las mías, estaba pálida y helada, me hubiera encantado abrazarla, mantenerla unida por que se veía destrozada pero no sabía por qué.

-Lily.- la llame con cautela, esperando que como de costumbre me grite por utilizar su primer nombre, pero no. Solamente me regreso a ver con lágrimas en los ojos, con una mirada llena de dolor que me partió el alma. -¿Qué paso?

Vi como ella suspiro y comenzó a llorar de nuevo y no pude evitarlo, me senté en la cama a lado de ella y la abrace, la abrace esperando de alguna manera aliviar su dolor. Ella me regreso a ver y por un momento temí que me fuera a alejar pero solo me respondió el abrazo y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho.

Alce la cabeza para ver a mis amigos y vi la misma mirada de confusión que estaba en mi cara cruzar la de ellos. Lily debía sentirse muy mal para dejarme abrazarla, y eso me asustaba bastante, ella era una de las personas más fuertes que conocía, de hecho nunca pensé que la vería de esta manera.

–Lily flor.- dijo Sirius cogiéndole de la mano.- Cuéntanos que te pasa, te podemos ayudar.

-Si Lily, pase lo que pase estamos contigo.- le dijo Remus con una sonrisa mientras Peter asintió.

Lily respiro profundamente y nos regreso a ver a todos con una sonrisa triste en la cara. -¿Por favor, podemos salir de aquí?- pregunto con una voz cargada de pena.

-Claro.- dijo Peter rápidamente después de escuchar su voz.

-Gracias, no me gustan los hospitales.- dijo intentando sonreírnos.- Y menos si voy a contarles lo que pasó.

Se levanto de la cama rápidamente y yo la seguí, pensando en cuanto me gustaría poder seguir abrazándola, aunque para mi sorpresa apenas me pare ella volvió a abrazarme. Salimos con cuidado, evitando al medimago que la atendió por si acaso no quiera dejarnos sacarla.

-Vamos allá.- dijo Remus apenas salimos señalando una cafetería cercana.

Caminamos todos juntos pendientes de Lily y a la vez sorprendidos, ni una sola vez se soltó de mi abrazo o dejo que Sirius le suelte la mano, camino todo el camino en medio nuestro derramando lagrimas silenciosas, mojando el hombro de mi camiseta donde estaba arrimada.

Nos sentamos en la primera mesa que encontramos mientras Peter iba a pedir un té para Lily, apenas regreso lo puso delante de ella mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

-Gracias Peter.- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo que mi amigo la mirara confundido, era la primera vez que no lo llamaba por su apellido, al único de nosotros al que trataba por su nombre era a Remus y eso solo porque eran compañeros como prefectos.

-¿Quieres contarnos que te paso?- Remus le pregunto tímidamente mientras ella se soltaba de Sirius y de mi para tomar su té.

-Ayer mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche.- respondió ella sin levantar sus ojos de la taza.- hoy tuve que ir a reconocer sus cuerpos en la morgue pero no pude.

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras nosotros nos veíamos sorprendidos, estaba pasando por todo lo que yo pase hace apenas un mes, no pude evitarlo sentí como solo una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla mientras yo y mis amigos hacíamos lo mismo que ellos hicieron por mí el mes pasado, solamente la abrazamos los cuatro por lo que parecieron horas mientras ella se tranquilizo.

-Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero gracias.- dijo después de un momento. –Gracias por estar ahora conmigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecernos, para eso son los amigos.- dijo Peter con una sonrisa a una Lily muy sorprendida.

-Puedo pedirles un favor.- dijo viendo sus manos después de un momento.

-Claro.- Dije mientras Sirius levantaba su cara para que nos vea a nosotros en lugar de a sus manos.

-Pueden acompañarme todavía, no quiero quedarme solo con mi hermana y la morsa.- dijo rápidamente.

-Claro.- volví a responder yo ofreciéndole mi mano.

-¿La morsa?- pregunto Sirius al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba mi mano y salíamos de la cafetería.

-Es el novio de mi hermana, ya lo van a ver.- dijo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.-se llama Vernon, pero morsa le quedaría mejor

Todos incluyéndola reímos mientras yo pensaba como muchas veces los abrazos en silencio eran mejores que todas las palabras de consuelo estúpidas y sin sentido.

* * *

Por favor dejen un review ... Quiero saber que les parece la historia si les gusta o no ... que les parece ... necesito saber sus opiniones para poder mejorar lo que escribo o mantenerlo igual si esta bien ... por favor comenten =)


	3. Y pensar que todo podía empeorar

Hola, les dejo un nuevo capitulo de la historia, espero que les este gustando ...

Por otro lado quería pedirles un favor, comenten la historia ... Quiero saber que tal esta, si les gusta, si es buena, si debo mejorarla o de por si dejar de escribir ...

Otra cosa si pueden pasen por mi otra historia.

Disfrutenla

* * *

"**Un Consuelo Inesperado"**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Y pensar que todo podía empeorar**

**James (POV) **

Acompañamos a Lily de regreso a la morgue. –Por favor, quedense conmigo.- susurro antes de entrar al lugar. Era frío, desagradable, pero que más podíamos esperar de un sitio como este.

La seguimos por un corredor hasta un cuarto aun más frio con dos camas de hierro, donde se veía a una chica alta de cabello oscuro llorando abrazada por un hombre sin cuello y con bigote. –Lily.- exclamo la chica apenas la vio.-¿a dónde fuiste?- pregunto mientras nos observaba con recelo.

-Tuney, no lo soporte y salí corriendo, luego los llame. Son mis amigos, los necesitaba.- su voz sonaba contenida, me di cuenta que estaba a punto de volver a llorar, así que tome su mano y la aprete una vez, mostrandole que estaba con ella.

Lily me regreso a ver con una sonrisa. – Tuney, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó a su hermana ya sin contener las lagrimas.

-Nada, yo ya hice todo, solo te estabamos esperando a ti. Si quieres puedes quedarte un momento con ellos, en media hora vienen de la funeraria para llevarse los cuerpos. – dijo su hermana antes de salir de la habitación rapidamente.

-Nosotros te esperamos afuera Lily.- dijo Remus mientras comenzaban a salir, suspire y me dispuse a soltar su mano para seguir a mis amigos pero no me dejo.

-Por favor quedate conmigo.- me suplico, a lo que yo solamente asintí.

Se acerco al espacio entre las dos camas de metal llevandome de la mano. Lentamente retiro las sabanas de los dos cuerpos, su madre era bastante parecida a Lily, excepto por la nariz y según lo que yo sabía los ojos.

-James.- me llamo ella timidamente.- ¿Cómo haces?

Sabía a lo que se refería, la muerte de los padres era algo dificil, lo entendía mejor que nadie. Suspire y la abrace por la espalda mientras ella seguia observando los cadaveres de sus padres. Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerre los ojos, era dificil hablar del tema pero ella me necesitaba.

-No lo se Lils.- le dije en un susurró. – Algunas veces es más dificil que otras, pero creo que es cuestión de tiempo, o al menos me intento convencer de eso.

Se dio la vuelta y me abrazo fuertemente. –Los extraño tanto James. No los veo desde ayer y ya los extraño, no se que voy a hacer sin ellos.

-Lo mismo que hiciste con ellos Lils, no creo que les gustaría que dejaras de vivir.- susurre de nuevo. – Es dificil, pero necesario.

Ella asintio antes de soltarse de mi abrazo y darles un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus padres. Volvió a cubrirlos con la sabana antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de la habitación.

Comence a seguirla sin darme cuenta de cómo se daba la vuelta. Pare de golpe frente a ella confundido por su comportamiento, se paro de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla petrificandome en el acto. –Gracias James, por todo.

-Lily, no tienes por que agradecerme.- respondi con el mismo tono de voz.- Somos amigos como tu dijiste y para eso estan los amigos para apoyarse cuando se necesiten.

-No importa.- respondio alzando los hombros.- Eso no quita que este agradecida.

**Lily(POV)**

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme arrimada a Sirius Black, algo que nunca antes hubiera pensado posible, estabamos en la sala de mi casa. Me levante despacio intentando no despertar a nadie a mi alrededor. No podía creer que los merodeadores de entre todos mis conocidos fueran quienes estuvieran aquí conmigo aunque debía admitir que habían sido de mucha ayuda. El abrazo que me habian dado los cuatro ayer cuando les conte lo que pasaba había estado tan lleno de comprensión que realmente me había dado las fuerzas necesarias para volver a la morgue. Y las palabras de James para hacer el resto de tramites para enterrar a mis padres.

Camine a la cocina lentamente pensando en hacer el desayuno, ocuparme en algo y no pensar en mis padres, pero era imposible. Todo me recorbada a ellos, su plato favorito, cual taza ocupaban, su puesto en la mesa. Tendría que salir de esta casa si quería salir adelante pero pensaría en eso despues, lo que tenía que hacer hoy ya era suficientemente duro como para agregarle esto.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntaron desde atrás mio, no tuve que darme la vuelta para reconocer la voz.

-Mejorando.- respondí a James mientras volteaba.- ¿Y tu?

-Bien.- contesto no muy seguro.- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Asentí solamente confundida por el momento anterior, la respuesta de James, seguida de esa pregunta tan rápido me había confundido pero decidí ignorarlo, si me necesitaba me lo diría ¿Verdad? – Gracias.- acepte mientras volvía a trabajar.

-Hoy es el funeral.- le informe intentando llenar el momento de silencio aunque no era incomodo al mismo tiempo que averiguar si los iba a tener conmigo en ese momento.

-Sí, lo sé.- me dijo el tranquilamente.- ¿Quieres que vayamos?

Asentí incapaz de contestar de otra manera sin poder evitar pensar en la ironía del asunto, la semana pasada intentaba alejarme lo más posible de todos los merodeadores y ahora yo era la que pedía compañía. Suspire mientras seguía trabajando.

-Buenos días.- saludaron Sirius y Remus entrando en la cocina seguidos de Peter.

-Buenos días.- les respondí intentando sonreír.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sirius preocupado al ver mi intento de sonrisa, un gesto que realmente aprecie, no sabía que los merodeadores se preocupaban en realidad por mí, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Mejor.

Desayunamos en silencio los cinco por un momento mientras yo intentaba conseguir fuerzas para continuar con mi día, aunque sorprendentemente la presencia de mis cuatro ex-enemigos jurados me reconfortaba aun era difícil mi papel del día.

Me prepare para el funeral preguntándome donde estaba mi hermana, no la había visto ni una sola vez en lo poco que iba del día y honestamente comenzaba a preocuparme por ella, no estaba segura de cómo estaba tomando la noticia de la muerte de mis padres ella.

Espere en la sala media hora pasando de lado a lado, pero ya era tarde teníamos que estar en la funeraria hace ya cuarto de hora. Suspire, preparándome mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, subí las escaleras directamente a la puerta de mi hermana toque con cuidado esperando una respuesta, nunca llego. Fruncí ligeramente el ceño tocando una vez más la puerta, para volverme a encontrar sin respuesta, toque una tercera vez ya definitivamente molesta para encontrarme con los mismos resultados que en los intentos anteriores.

Abrí la puerta lentamente.- Petunia.- llame intentando evitar la típica pelea por coger sus cosas o entrar a su cuarto, pero estaba vacío. No había rastros de mi hermana, solo pude darme cuenta de que había salido desde temprano, por suerte sabía dónde estaba. Sentí rabia contra mi hermana, se había ido sin mí, no le importaba el hecho de que no era la única que había perdido a sus padres. Baje las gradas con lágrimas de rabia en mis ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Remus al bajar.

-Sí, lo estoy.- dije limpiándome los ojos. –Solo estoy molesta con mi hermana. Ya se fue.

-¿Entonces nosotros también vamos ya?- me preguntó Peter en lo que supuse era un intento de alegrarme.

Solamente asentí, mientras salíamos. Todos tenían ya diecisiete años, solo yo faltaba por cumplirlos, así que me agarre al brazo de James para una aparición conjunta.

-Petunia.-la llame al llegar a la sala de velaciones. Estaba parada a lado de uno de los ataúdes, no sabía de cual de mis padres. -¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?- me preguntó ella con una voz que destilaba veneno, no sabía porque pero ahora si estaba segura de que mi hermana me odiaba. –Acabo de perder a mis padres, estoy sola y lo único que tú haces es pasearte por ahí con los fenómenos que tienes por amigos.

Sentí como me hervía la sangre, ¿a qué se refería?- Hoy no te voy a permitir que me trates así, extraño igual que tu a mis papás, no tienes ningún derecho para faltarme el respeto a mi o a mis amigos, ellos estuvieron cuando los necesite a diferencia tuya. Estoy cansada de que me trates como si fuera inferior a ti, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea bruja y tu no.- le espeté en un susurro, estaba consciente de que no era el mejor momento para pelearme con ella pero no podía evitarlo, no podía permitir que trate así a las personas que se convirtieron en mis salvavidas.

-¿Lily?- llamó James, mientras se acercaba a nosotras con cara de preocupación. ¿Estás bien?- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura.

Arrime mi cabeza a su hombro mientras lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos, comencé a darme la vuelta pero las palabras de mi hermana me detuvieron.

-¿Por qué no te vas? No perteneces a este mundo Lilian, por que no nos haces un favor a todos y regresas a tu colegio de fenómenos, mamá y papá murieron. Ya nadie te quiere aquí. Para mis estas muerta.- susurro con lágrimas en los ojos dándose la vuelta y marchándose apresuradamente dejándome a mí llorando abrazada a uno de mis salvavidas, honestamente si no fuera por los merodeadores no sé como pasaría por todo esto.

-Tranquila Lily, tranquila. Nosotros estamos contigo.- me susurró James intentando consolarme. Me separo un poco de él para poder verme a los ojos. –Se que no vamos a remplazar a tu hermana nunca, pero estamos aquí contigo. Para cuando quieras y nos necesites estamos aquí.

Sonreí un poco mientras volvía a abrazarlo.- Muchas gracias, no sé qué haría si no fuera por ustedes.

James solo me sonrío mientras me llevaba dentro del lugar, mi hermana estaba parada en la otra esquina junto a su novio. Yo fui a pararme junto al resto de los merodeadores mientras Petunia me lanzaba una mirada llena de odio.

Suspire cerrando los ojos. Y pensar que todo podía empeorar, quien lo hubiera dicho.


	4. Cada vez que algo termina, algo empieza

Hola,

Este es el último capitulo de la historia, perdonenme por haberme demorado tanto ... Tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora ... espero que disfruten este último capitulo =)

Por otro lado quería pedirles un favor, comenten la historia ... Quiero saber que tal esta, si les gusta, si es buena, si debo mejorarla o de por si dejar de escribir ...

Disfrutenla

* * *

"**Un Consuelo Inesperado"**

**Capitulo 4: Cada vez que algo termina, algo empieza. **

**Lily (POV) **

Estaba arrimada a James con sus brazos en mi cintura, el momento en el que todo comenzó, una pequeña ceremonia en la que despedíamos a mis padres, pero honestamente no puse atención a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Sentía que con esto de cierta manera estaba fallando a mis padres, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, no estaba en mí hacerlo. Tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza tantas que creía que iba a estallar muy pronto, realmente necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza, o alguien que me solucione la vida.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.- susurró James en mi oído. –Oportunamente. Veras como después de un tiempo todo se soluciona. Me apreté más contra él, necesitaba alguien que me soporte en este momento y él lo había hecho desde el principio de toda esta locura. Le sonreí, o al menos lo intente pero la verdad es que mi cabeza seguía dando vueltas, tenía tanto en lo que pensar.

Las palabras de mi hermana seguían sonando en mi cabeza, habían dolido incluso más que la muerte de mis padres o el incidente en quinto curso con Snape. "Ya nadie te quiere aquí." Como había sido capaz de decirlo, era cierto que habiamos estado peliadas desde que tenía once años pero nunca pense que me odiara, siempre quise creer que en algun momento podriamos solucionarlo todo.

-Lily.- me llamó Sirius después de un momento.-Ya acabo, vamos al cementerio.- Cerré los ojos de golpe, ya había acabado todo, no quería creerlo. –Vamos.- dijo tomandome de la mano.-Nosotros estamos contigo.

Y era cierto, nunca lo iba a admitir pero que los merodeadores esten conmigo era lo mejor que podía haberme pasado en un momento como este. Ellos eran los que me habían mantenido viva durante toda esta locura, si no fuera por ellos no me hubiera recuperado desde el viaje a la morgue. Ahora por lo menos parecía una persona normal y eso era un avance o por lo menos intentaba convencerme de eso.

Derramé más lagrimas mientras bajaban los ataúdes, era todo lo que quedaba de mis padres, dos cajas de madera. Todo el mundo se acerco por turnos a despedirse de ellos mientras yo me quedaba parada a un lado esperando, aunque ciertamente no sabía que esperaba, después de todo ahorita no sabía nada.

-Lily.- me llamo Peter mientras me ofrecía dos rosas blancas.- Ya casi es hora de irnos. Tome las rosas con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba al pedazo de tierra entre los dos huecos, en cada uno había un ataúd. A la derecha: Rose Lilian Evans y a la izquierda: Henry John Evans. Deje caer una rosa sobre cada ataúd, antes de salir corriendo. Solo quería correr, huir y no volver. Alejarme de las tumbas, alejarme del pedazo de piedra que era el único recordatorio de mis padres, de los invitados, del dolor pero sobretodo de mi hermana y del odio que sentía hacia mí. Solo quería huir, tenía que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir.

Pero no pude, nunca conté con los brazos que me agarraron de la cintura y no me dejaron mover. –Tranquila Lily, se que duele, se que lo único que quieres es salir de aquí y nunca volver, solo correr y no regresar ni siquiera a ver. Pero créeme esa no es la solución, no puedes huir del dolor por mucho que corras, te lo digo por experiencia. Déjanos ayudarte, nosotros cuatro estamos aquí para ti y no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado, mientras nos necesites estaremos a tu lado.- susurro James en mi oído mientras yo lloraba.

Me abrace a su cuello lo más fuerte que pude, me aferre a lo único que me mantenía a flote durante esta crisis.- Shh.- intento consolarme el. –Tranquila. Sentí como el resto de merodeadores nos rodeaba ayudando a calmarme. No podía creer la suerte que tenía por habérmelos encontrado.

Comencé a tranquilizarme, ellos me ayudaron. Lograron que mi dolor disminuya, que el hueco que tenía, el sitio que habían ocupado mis padres, deje de arderme y logre respirar. Me separe de James y me seque las lagrimas mientras daba a cada uno de ellos dejando al último a James. Estaba abrazandolo cuando escuche un grito de rabia, un grito que con conocía muy bien seguido de mi nombre y una sarta de insultos con los que reconoció a mis cuatro acompañantes.

Me di la vuelta sin soltar a James mientras agarraba a Sirius del Brazo. –Severus.- dije antes de desvanecerme por segunda vez durante estos días.

**James (POV) **

Vi a Lily salir corriendo, llevando la misma pena que yo sentí hace poco. Sabía que le sucedía y también que tenía que hacer ahora. La agarre de la cintura cuando paso a lado mío y le abrace mientras le hablaba en un susurro. –Tranquila Lily, se que duele, se que lo único que quieres es salir de aquí y nunca volver, solo correr y no regresar ni siquiera a ver. Pero créeme esa no es la solución, no puedes huir del dolor por mucho que corras, te lo digo por experiencia. Déjanos ayudarte, nosotros cuatro estamos aquí para ti y no nos vamos a ir a ningún lado, mientras nos necesites estaremos a tu lado.

Se abrazo a mi cuello lo más fuerte que pudo, yo la rodee con mis brazos mientras intentaba consolarla con la ayuda de mis amigos. Entendíamos a la perfección como se sentía, yo había pasado por lo mismo y ellos habían estado conmigo de la misma manera que estábamos con ella ahora. –Tranquila.

Sentí como comenzó a tranquilizarse, podía sentirlo. Sus sollozos disminuyeron y comenzó a respirar mejor hasta que oportunamente se tranquilizo por completo. Se soltó de mis brazos, para dar un abrazo a Peter, Remus y Sirius respectivamente antes de volverse a mi y envolver mi cintura en mi cuello de nuevo, la apreté fuertemente intentando mostrarle que iba a estar con ella bajo cualquier circunstancia. Seguía abrazandola cuando escuche un grito de rabia y dolor. Levante mi vista para ver a Snivellus y su grasienta cabeza acercarse gritando el nombre de Lily y una sarta de insultos que supuse se diriguian a nosotros.

Aprete los dientes intentando tranquilizarme, no podíamos armar una escena en este momento, se lo debíamos a Lily. Sentí como ella me soltaba aunque se quedo abrazada a mi brazo mientras agarraba a Sirius, supongo que temía nuestras reacciones aunque nosotros nunca haríamos nada que la pueda herir conscientemente, mucho menos en este momento.

-Severus.- saludo Lily con la voz baja antes de desvanecerse en mis brazos. La agarre antes de que se golpeara, alzándola fácilmente, realmente no pesaba nada. Regrese al sitio donde velaron a sus padres, ahora estaba vacio y la acoste en uno de los sillones, ni siquiera me percate de que mis amigos y Snape me seguían.

-Lily, Lily.- la llame mientras la movia levemente, intentando que se despierte.

-Toma.- me dijo Sirius pasándome un vaso con agua. – Mojale un poco la cara.

Segui sus instrucciones, me moje un poco la mano y le salpique algunas gotas de agua a la cara. Estaba desesperado, tenía que despertarse ya. Suspire aliviado mientras ella comenzaba a reaccionar.

-James.- dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente.- ¿Qué paso?

-Te desmayaste Lily.- le dije ayudándola a sentar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Sirius sentándose a su otro lado.

-Bien.- le respondió Lily intentando sonreírle antes de volverse a Snape.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto en apenas un susurro, era obvio que su presencia aquí le afectaba y mucho, intente imaginar como seria pelear con Sirius y nunca mas volver a hablarle pero no pude era muy duro.

-La pregunta es que hacen ellos aquí.- le espeto Snape.- Se supone que los odias Lily, olvidaste todo lo que me hicieron.

-Y tu olvidaste lo que me hiciste.- ella respondió.- Ellos están aquí porque me quieren y se interesan por mi, a diferencia tuya. Ahora contesta mi pregunta ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía porque me entere de lo que paso con tus padres, pero veo que una sangre sucia como tu no me necesita, ahora tienes a tus preciados merodeadores. No puedo crerlo Lilian, se supone que se odiaban mutuamente, ahora el que te odia a ti soy yo.

-Basta.- grite levantándome de golpe, estaba furioso, había decidido no intervenir dejarle manejar el asunto a Lily pero no iba a permitir lo que ocurria. –No te voy a permitir que le hables asi a Lily, y menos en un momento como este. Asi que tienes dos opciones la apoyas y te aguantas nuestra presencia o te vas.

-No estoy hablando contigo Potter, no tienes nada que ver en esto. ¿Qué hacen aquí de todos modos? ¿Buscando la manera de burlarse de la situación?

Ninguno de los cuatro podía aceptar lo que acababa de decir, era simplemente ridículo. Sacamos la varita lo mas rápido que pudimos pero Lily nos gano, le dio un bofetazo a Snape lo más fuerte que pudo antes de espetar enfurecida. –Largate y no vuelvas a hablarme nunca.

Estaba lívida del disgusto pero podía ver como toda la situación le dolia en un día había perdido a sus padres, su hermana y su mejor amigo de la infancia porque aunque intentara evitarlo Snape aun le importaba. Se sentó de golpe y comenzó a llorar abrazada a Sirius que estaba sentado mas cerca de ella.

Mi amigo intento consolarla, pero la verdad en su cara podía ver que no sabía como, nunca lo había hecho cuando paso lo de mis padres solo aguanto mis golpes y gritos esperando que me desahogue por completo.

Comence a acariciar el cabello de Lily esperando que soltara todo el dolor que sentía. Despues de un momento se tranquilizo lo suficiente para hablar, nos sonrio a todos tristemente. – Acabo de perder todo lo que representó mi infancia.- dijo con la voz mas triste que le había escuchado alguna vez.

- Lily, todo tiene que terminar alguna vez, solo significa que es hora de crecer.- le dijo Remus tranquilamente aunque honestamente no entendí del todo su comentario. –Todo lo perdemos alguna vez, eso siempre pasa. Pero puedes recuperarlo si quieres.

-Gracias Remus.- le sonrió. –Tienes razón.

Y la tenía, cada vez que algo termina algo empieza. Esta vez terminaba su amistad con su hermana y su mejor amigo de la infancia junto con el final de la vida de sus papas pero comenzaba lo que seguramente sería una larga amistad entre ella y los merodeadores y quizas, si tenía suerte algo más entre ella y yo.


End file.
